Game of Thrones: Journey of Motherhood
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A Gendrya series AU oneshot, a look into Arya and Gendry focused on Arya's pregnancies and the births of their three children. Will contain small mentions of other family members and their children too.


**Game of Thrones: Journey of Motherhood**

A somewhat large GOT one-shot focused on Arya and Gendry, series AU, I'll admit kinda fluffy, but it's something I needed. I try to set the scene and such in the earlier scenes but mostly it is simply snapshots of the important points, anyway, should still be enjoyable, have fun.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Even as he asked, Gendry felt stupid, it was Arya he was talking to.

Sure enough his wife rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure, the Maester confirmed it."

His gaze drifted down her petite body to her still flat belly.

"I just, I can't believe it." He muttered, a smile tugging at his lips.

Seeing the smile Arya let out a soft sigh, she had been unsure of his reaction but reminded herself of how much he cared for his niece and nephew.

"Are you…?" He began uncertainly.

Arya knew exactly what he was talking about; she had always been adamant about not having children, always stating she'd be a bad mother and no child deserved to suffer having her as their mother.

But now; she made up her mind. "I'm sure Gendry, I'm keeping it, I...I know what I've always said. But, it's because I've been scared...we've talked about this before."

"Yes, I remember."

"But with you, I...I'm not as scared. We can do it, together right, I mean, we're both learning, but we won't be alone." She continued.

Gendry grinned. "No we won't, besides, if you just get past that fear, you'll see you're actually pretty good with children."

Arya scoffed.

He laughed softly and pulled her close, they embraced warmly.

"It's true." He continued. "Rickard and Minisa both adore you, why do you think Bran and Meera always ask us first when they need someone to look after them?"

Arya laughed at that; but admitted it was true.

She shook her head. "Gods, this place will be crowded with babies. I'm with child, Rickon and Shireen are expecting theirs any day now...Bran and Meera have Rickard and Minisa and I'm sure they're having us watch them so they can have another."

He smirked at that too; he had to admit she was right, the Stark family, after everything they suffered in the war, was rebuilding itself. While not pregnant yet, he was sure it was only a matter of time before Arya's older sister Sansa and her husband Podrick had a child too.

"You are right Arya." He said at last. "We will do this, we can do this...together."

She nodded, relieved, together with Gendry, she always felt she could face anything. She never depended on him, nor he on her. They just, fit so well together, like two pieces of the same whole and always had each other's backs. For Arya, that was just perfect.

XXXXX

Arya smiled as she dodged Gendry's blade; she knew she couldn't keep doing this, but now, while there was little to slow her down and while being careful, she had opted to spar with Gendry that day. She still wielded Needle and her dagger and still honed her skills; however she knew the time would come where she couldn't spar, when she'd have to change from her Stark leathers to clothing that was better suited to her growing pregnancy.

"Dead." She said confidently, her blade at Gendry's throat.

He laughed softly and nodded, then she heard her name being called. She turned and smiled when she saw her sister standing there.

"Sansa."

Sansa nodded. "How are you?"

She replied. "I'm alright, why?"

"You did well, and, of course you already know this won't last, there will come a time." Sansa was saying before shaking her head. "But I'm rambling, I came to let you know, it looks like it's my turn now."

Arya gasped. "Sansa, you…?"

Her sister nodded and Arya grinned, now Sansa was with child too. With Rickon and Shireen's son, Robert, being born and named in honour of Shireen's uncle, Arya felt like her prediction was coming true. Soon Winterfell would be swarming with babies.

XXXXX

The birth had been long, but thankfully not difficult. Arya had cursed Gendry several times due to the pain; but in the end, it was over and they were both happy, gazing in wonder at their daughter. Although exhausted, her face soaked in perspiration, Arya was grinning. The baby girl in her arms had taken after her father in appearance.

"Arry, she's...she's perfect." He whispered.

Arya laughed at that. "Yes, she is...Alyssa?"

Gendry's eyes filled with tears at that, but he nodded. He was touched that Arya actually wished to name their first-born daughter, after his own mother.

XXXXX

Of course Arya knew she should have guessed that wouldn't be the end of it. Some time after Alyssa's birth, Sansa gave birth to her and Podrick's daughter, which she named Cat. The joy shared by the family was great. Now it was two years later, Alyssa was growing up, already an adventurous little girl, showing that, while she looked like her father appearance wise, in personality, she took after Arya herself.

"Yes Gendry, again." Arya found herself saying, exasperated.

Gendry laughed and Arya rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

"Sorry Arry; it's just, wonderful..."

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded in agreement, Alyssa would find herself becoming an older sibling, she was having another child.

XXXXX

The pregnancy had been harder this time, Arya didn't understand it. She tired easily, her pregnancy sickness was more pronounced. But, in the end, it was worth it. After a painful and difficult birth, despite fears over her chances of survival, Arya gave birth to her and Gendry's son.

A boy who inherited Arya's Stark features. This time, the name came in honour of her father, Eddard, it was hard to tell who amongst the family were happiest about it. But they all agreed, Eddard was yet another welcome addition to their rebuilding family.

XXXXX

Three years had passed; Alyssa, now five, had taken after her mother so much she was already favouring breeches and tunics over dresses, carrying a wooden sword. Three year old Eddard was beginning to show signs of being like his father in personality.

That was when Arya delivered the news of her third pregnancy, by punching Gendry in the arm and saying he'd done it to her again. Gendry just laughed. When they told the children, their excitement brought grins to both their faces.

Her family's excitement was probably even greater and did the same. But Arya made it quite clear to Gendry, she wanted this child to be the last. But quietly reassured him, she wouldn't be upset if there was a fourth.

XXXXX

So it was that Arya finally found herself, her husband by her side, her five year old daughter and three year old son seated on either side of her, cradling her newborn daughter. She had inherited traits from both her and Gendry and Arya wondered if it was a sign of her personality too, if she'd act like both of them combined.

' _But no matter what, We'll love her all the same.'_ Arya reflected cheerfully.

She had raised her children in a very different way than was normal. They had been taught that, if they so desired it, they could learn what they pleased, hence Alyssa's wooden sword and masculine clothing.

Why Eddard never listened when he overheard people saying his sister was improper. It was something she'd teach their newborn daughter too; she wanted her children to be free of the constraints that plagued her in her childhood.

As her family gathered, Arya smiled and, at last, revealed the name of her new daughter.

Lyanna.

* * *

End of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
